Sidekicks
'Sidekicks '''is the Season 2 premiere of The Naked Brothers Band. It first aired on January 21, 2008. The premiere received 3.6 million views. Sypnosis The Naked Brothers Band is performing at the Amigos Middle School masquerade party, which is the same night as Rosalina's high school dance. The scheduling conflict leads to even bigger issues when Rosalina lands an older date to her dance and Nat gets stuck with the ever snotty Patrice, who is just trying to show Rosalina up. Plot The episode begin with Nat and Alex introducing the viewers to their new documentary. Nat reveals that they just did a concert, while Alex shows off the big pictures of Nat and Alex displayed. Nat then mentions that the first week of rehearsals was on the last day of school, and the two brothers remincise about Alex's girl troubles with Jesse and Juanita, and Nat's girl troubles with Rosalina and Patrice. Nat then mentions Alex's troubles with The Timmerman Brothers. Nat and Alex then attempt to go back three months ago through their "time machine", which backfires at first, but works the second time. Time rewinds to three months ago, and the instrumental beginning of I Don't Want To Go To School plays. At the Wolff's apartment, Nat and Alex discuss what to wear for the Amigos Middle School end-of-the-year masquerade party. Nat suggests them to be Batman and Robin, and Nat starts to argue over being Batman over Robin since he can't be a sidekick as he's the older brother. They continue to argue over many things until they try to decide who is loved more by their puppy, in which they both pull on their fur. Alex then finds a Batman suit, but ends up being small enough for him, which ends their argument. The scene cuts to the music video space with Nat practicing the song Mystery Girl with the rest of the band. Halfway through the song, their new director, Wing, interrupts it with his bong, and whispers in Cooper's ear to say a suggestion with in a confusing manner. Alex then simplifies it by saying Wing suggested that there needed to be dancing girls in the music video, with Wing verifiing his translation. David and Qaasim are suscipious in this, and Alex replies that he knew Wing's "crazy people language". Thomas assumes Alex is a "crazy person" for speaking the language, but he makes a comeback saying it isn't his main language. Wing then introduces him to the cameras as the director of the band's tour, claiming to make it magicial and mystical, with Cooper adding that it's hard to understand at times, what Wing is saying, and then the cameras go back to Wing and makes a metaphor for sitting on a egg, and turning into a beuatiful chicken. Wing hits his bong again, and requests the band to meditate with him to see who should be the dancing girl for the video, in which Alex rushes up next to him. Jesse then rushes over to sit with them, mistaking it for "naptime". Wing then opens his eyes to her and screams, and then choses Jesse to be the dancing girl. WIng wants more girls to be in the video, and Jesse adds that she has sisters. She then brings them over to the Wolff's apartment and introduces them as Tessie and Bessie, although she confuses the two sister's name (being their identically similar). Jesse assumes everybody has sisters, but Nat corrects her by saying they don't. She asks Nat what is his costume for the masquerade, and Nat hasn't decided, wanting his choice to be more powerful than Rosalina, until Jesse says to him that the masquerade party is the same day as the Amigo High School's prom. Nat and Rosalina are then seen having a conversation outside about it, and she says she rather go to the masquerade party than the prom, and can't believe it's the last week of school. Nat agrees it, accidentally calling it a "date", in which they both become confused, and end their conversation. A instrumental of Banana Smoothie plays as Qaasim meets with David and Thomas, and discuss their plans for the last day. Qaasim has since asked four girls to the prom, but the boys had a plan to do a prank for the last day of school. Nat meets with Rosalina outside their school (next to each other), and tries to ask to be her back-up date in case, but is interrupted by Cooper greeting them both, and bringing up the poster of a advertisement for a showing of the Long Distance music video starring Patrice, which then Cooper brings up she has been cut out of the video. She then comes up to Rosalina, and tells her to stand next to her to be ready for Wade to pass, whom is Patrice interested in being asked to the prom by. She forces Rosalina to act casual, but ends up calling her a phony just for being in the band. Wade finally appears and ironically asks Rosalina instead to be his prom date, which she has no time to make her choice, much to Patrice's dismay. Rosalina tries to decline, but Wade replies that prom is "every girl's dream". Nat tries to allow Rosalina to go, but the whole conversation ends soon. Later, Cooper is walking outside with Nat discussing how easy it was for Wade to steal Rosalina his prom date, and then brings up Wade's highlights in his hair, which he goes to a beauty parlor to get it done. They mmake it to the music video space, with Alex being absent along with Rosalina shopping for her prom dress. Alex quickly comes in dressed as his own identity, BASSFF Man ('B'at-'''A'nd-'S'''uper-'''S'pider-'F'''antastic-'''F'our 'M'an), wanting Nat to be his sidekick as he becomes more powerful. Cooper tells Alex that Nat is bummed about Rosalina going out with Wade, in which his highlights are brought up again. Rosalina comes in, and Nat tries to ask questions about her dresses. She then assumes he's trying to control what she wears, resulting in confusion. Cooper redirects the band to start rehearsing for I Don't Want To Go To School, in which Nat shruggs off about being "middle school" only, but the boys remind it it's a send-off before their tour. Much later, Nat is stressed about the situation in their kitchen, and Alex tries to cheer up Nat, calling him "Birdie" as his sidekick name. Nat then rants about the entire thing, worrying Rosalina is mad at him. He also thinks he would be to young for the prom, but Alex steps in saying he's taking Jesse to the masquerade party. He then shows Nat his new snack-food, PB+J bites using a fork. The third rehearsal begins with Alex and Wing meditating together, while Qaasim revealing two out of four girls accepted to be his date, while Thomas says to David he has come with a new prank involving a skunk. Cooper then informs Nat that Rosalina is missing rehearsal due to being on the prom decorating commitee, making Nat unhappy and requesting for a break, which Cooper accepts it. Jesse comes in the middle of Wing's meditation with her two sisters with the addition of three (Messie, Pessie, and another Bessie, with Jesse explaining their identical twins). Alex then reveals the three sisters are the Adorable Timmerman Brothers in disguise, but Jesse makes a excuse that they need a job as their tour got cancelled, and they are good dancers. This makes Alex call off the date with Jesse, and decides to replace her with Juanita. The beginning instumental of I Indeed Can See plays as Nat is complentating outside, but then quickly rushes to the high school, where Rosalina is painting the banner for the prom. Nat then quietly confronts her frustrated about missing rehearsal to help for the prom, but then Rosalina informs her that she has to put in three hours of work in order to go to the prom. Nat gives Rosalina the blame saying it is "every girl's dream", but Rosalina quickly replies it isn't. Patrice then comes in angry that she found out she was cut out of the video, and then she makes the decision to bring Nat to the prom. He mentions that she wasn't fond of middle schoolers, but Patrice tries to make an excuse by making the exception that he is a rockstar. Nat tries to decline, but has no choice to go with her. Rosalina is amused by this, and tries to make a comebck to Nat by saying he has to go because prom is "the most important night of a girl's life". A instrumental of Nowhere (I Miss My Family) is heard as Nat exits the school without saying anything, disappointed in how things went, and then the tune is switched to a instrumental of I Don't Want To Go To School plays as Nat hits a banner for the prom, and rushs back to the music video space. He awakes Wing out of his sleep by hitting the bong, and yells to everyone to quickly start rehearsing, with Wing noticing the Timmerman Brothers in the suits quickly after. The band starts to rehearse Mystery Girl for the second time while Jesse and the sisters (along with the Timmerman Brothers) dance around the band. Alex, being frustrated by the Timmerman Brothers, goes for them, causing a big fight while Wing tries to meditate despite this. The next day, Principal Shmoke is standing outside Amigos Middle and High School, and introduces himself to the new documentary. They take the cameraman and show them the long-standing graffiti in the boys bathroom that has been wrote back when he was a student himself at the school.David and Thomas are then looking for pranks to pull online in class. Qaasim comes up behind them saying all four girls accepted to be his date, and is hiding from them. The girls then enter the classroom asking for him, and the boys point him out, in which the girls proceed to chase him around the classroom. Wade then meets Rosalina to infom her he's getting new highlights for the prom asking her to join him, in which she declines but brings up the dress she brought. Patrice then meets Nat in the stairs reminding him he hasn't rented a tux. Alex dresses Nat up in a blue tuxedo, and Nat forgets about the superhero outfit. Alex gives him a "Birdie" mask made up of his underwear (worn for only one day) to be his sidekick. Jesse asks if Alex invited Juanita to the masquerade, and he says yes to Jesse and says she will ditch the Timmerman Brothers to find true love one day like he has with Juanita, which makes her force him to take by his words, and he makes her BASSF Man, making him his sidekick. The day of the prom arrives, and Nat brings a flower to pin on Patrice's flower, but she declines. Qaasim comes to hide in the school bathroom meeting David and Thomas trying to erase the graffiti off the bathroom wall. Wade comes to Rosalina's house to pick her up, and shows off his highlights, and declines for her father to take pictures, instead making a quick picture with Rosalina with her phone. Betty and Sonny are then preforming Crazy Car on the stage on the school's masquerade party, and Cooper (in a knight costume) meets with Patty Scoggins in a pink princess costume. David and Thomas come to take Cooper's suitcase to hide their evidence of the prank, leaving him and Patty in confusion. Alex tries to discuss his powers as sidekick to Juanita, and introduces her to his PB+J bite-sized pieces. Jesse and her sisters are deciding to see who to dance with, and Jesse decides to dance with the Timmerman Brothers, leaving her sisters to themselves. Qaasim has trouble telling apart his dates as the girls wore the same costume for revenge. Meanwhile at the high school prom next door, Nat is seen with Patrice standing at the refreshments table. She then calls Rosalina and Wade over, and tries to impress him by complimenting his highlights and bragging about her supposed lead role in the music video, in which Nat and Rosalina go along with. Despite her attempts, Wade is dejected/indifferent. At the middle school, Schmoke is dancing along to Betty and Sonny singing I'm Out when a female staff member whispers to Schmoke that the prank has been done, and he makes an announcement about it, and decides to hold off the dance for a backpack search for every student until the cleaning liquids are found. Patty recalls the evidence being put in Cooper's suitcase, and calls him her hero. She kisses Cooper's knight head armor, which makes him fall to the ground. Back at the prom, Nat and Rosalina are together alone, and she offers for Nat to pin the corsage on her dress, and they both agree to dance together. Qaasim makes the whole school shout "Confess!" to hurry things up to make his dates happy. The suitcase is found, but Patty convinces the crowd that Cooper is the hero. Alex takes he credit to woo the audience over, but in the end, David and Thomas finally confess to earn the audience's attention, giving them applause. Schmoke takes the two boys out of the auditorium;s balcony while Betty and Sonny start to preform Banana Smoothie. At the prom, Patrice announces to the crowd that the music video will play before prom queen is announced, and is shown to be an edited version with cilps of Patrice put in. Nat and Rosalina ditch the event in order to dress up in their superhero outfits, and then go to the middle school to perform I Don't Want To Go To School. Halfway through, a high schooler informs the crowd that the band is preforming, making the whole audience ditch Patrice's presentation. The episode ends with a round of applause following the end of the song. Trivia * This is the first episode to use the new version of If That's Not Love sung by Nat, which would be used up to the series finale. * This would be the first out of the two super-hero centric episodes of the show, the latter being the Supetastic 6 special in the following season. * This is the first episode to use in the series to flashback to past events (excluding the mentions to the prequel movie in the Season 1 episode Fishin' For Love). * Cooper is seen to have a haircut, and has his first time going out with his love interest Patty to the masquerade party. * The role of the music video director has been ret-conned for this season, although both roles are played by the same actor as shown in his IMDB page. * Many references from Season 1 are seen in this episode: ** Alex recalling his troubles with The Timmerman Brothers wooing Jesse over ** Instrumentals of I Indeed Can See and Nowhere (I Miss My Family) can be heard throughout the episode. ** The songs Betty and Sonny preformed at the masquerade party were covers originally preformed by The Naked Brothers Band (Crazy Car and I'm Out) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes